1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of ultrasound transducers, and in particular to an improved ultrasound transducer connector and multiport imaging system receptacle assembly of an ultrasound imaging system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art imaging systems have included receptacles for two or three different transducer types. That is, two or three transducers are plugged into the system at any one time, and the selection of the transducer which is to be active is under control of the imaging system in response to operator input. The receptacles are normally located in the lower front face of the system because of its close proximity to the printed wiring board card cage assembly within the system console.
Existing transducer connectors which have a 256 channel (and higher) capacity are large, clumsy, expensive, and not submersible in fluids for cleaning and sterilization. The corresponding system receptacles are expensive and, in general located on the lower front surface of the imaging system because that location is in proximity to the electronics. This location is not the most convenient one for the operator, however. The industrial designer has little latitude in locating these receptacles.
Switching between transducers is accomplished in the prior art with electrically operated reed relays or FET switches (one for each channel and auxiliary function) which are expensive and inherently require a significant quantity of printed wiring board real estate.
There is thus a need in the art for a multiport connector and receptacle arrangement in which the transducer in use may be automatically selected without need for reed relays or FET switches, and in which the receptacles may be located in a more convenient location for the operator, which has other important operating features yet is lower in cost, and which employs submersible transducer connectors. The present invention fulfills these needs.